Santa Claus Visit The Deep Mine
by Starart132
Summary: Santa Claus paid a visit in the Deep Mine. During Christmas day, the M'arrillians wondered what it was. With their lmited information about the holyday, how will they react? Merry Christmas everyone.
1. Chapter 1

AC: Hello there. This story is put the 24 December 2014.

This special Christmas story is how Christmas could be interpreted by M'arrillians with limited information.

* * *

**Short Story 3: Santa Claus Visit Perim**

A month passed since the M'arrillian war ended. The M'arrillians managed to return behind the door and back into their territory. Today was, on Earth, Christmas where the good kid received presents while the bad kid received coal. The creatures heard about it, but didn't believe it since it wasn't something they lived, but one tribe will have his visit that they will never forget.

It all started up when Milla'iin opened his eye. He rested long enough and ready to face the day. He started floating in the air and he looked in his shell, also known as house. Everything was normal until he looked at a strange object on the ground.

"What is that?" Milla'iin asked as he flew closer.

He looked at the strange small things. The bigger one looked like a mini tree, but he knew it didn't belong in the Deep mine. It was small and when his tendrils touched it, it felt artificial. He looked at the other thing that didn't belong there. It was a small object placed under the small artificial tree. He moved his tendril on it and he felt like it was a strange black rock. He raised it and he looked at it. He didn't know what the black rock was when he heard something in his mind.

{M'arrillians! There is an emergency! Everyone must meet at the center of the city now!} It was Phelphor and his voice sounded urgent.

He looked at the strange object and he had a feeling that those two strange objects had a meaning. He hoped that one M'arrillian had the answer.

When he was there, he saw every M'arrillian presents. He noticed that more than half of them were confused about the situation while the other half of them was worried. He wondered what happened to cause a panic to half of the tribe and left the other half confuse.

"What is going on?!" one M'arrillian shouted.

"Calm down! We will explain now!" Phelphor shouted over the voices.

Milla'iin moved his tendrils and he saw a few others M'arrillian explaining that some of them received a strange plant that had a strange feeling when touched and also a black stone. Aval'par quickly noticed that not everyone was affected by this.

"Wait a minute!" Aval'par shouted. "Who found out in their shell those two objects?!" Aval'par showed the strange tree and the black stone. Half of the M'arrillian raised their hand, their tentacle or their pincer. Aval'par looked at those who raised it and he came to a conclusion. "Wait! Those who participate in the war received those objects!" he shouted surprised.

Milla'iin was surprised. He wasn't the only one, every M'arrillian gasped when they realised it.

"What is going on?" one soldier asked. His voice trembled and he sounded scare now.

"I don't know," Phelphor replied. "Those objects couldn't come out of nowhere."

"Maybe a Chaotic player brought it here," Milla'iin suggested.

"Impossible!" Mik'banin shouted. "We have guards watching the entrance to make sure no one passed through us!"

"It cannot be coming from any tribes!" Phelphor shouted. "The alert would be send and none of then must know what it is!"

A hand rose among the M'arrillian. No one noticed him except Milla'iin who was just behind him.

"We must find out how it happened before this thing repeated again. Our tribe is surely in danger!" Aval'par shouted.

"What can we do?" Blak'drin asked.

"I-" Phelphor was cut.

{I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!} a voice screamed in the mind of every M'arrillian.

They all looked at Vix'ben who sat just in front of Milla'iin.

"You know what happened?" Phelphor asked surprised.

"Yes. It's worse than we through. It's a horrible being who brought those two things," Vix'ben.

"What are those?" Phelphor asked.

"The plant is called fir tree also known as...Christmas tree. The black stone is a coal."

"Why did we get those?" Milla'iin asked.

"I found the answers about what they are in the mind of a Chaotic player. They called it Christmas. The black stone is an object received by bad kid."

"Do we look like kid?!" Mik'banin shouted.

"No. I also said bad kid because we've been consider naughty," Vix'ben said. "Anyway. What is scary is the one who brought those."

"Who?!" every M'arrillian asked.

"He's a scary being called Santa Claus," Vix'ben said with his wings flapping in panic when he said the name. He looked around as if he was checking if a spy was there, but there were only M'arrillians.

"Okay. He's like the Cothica?" Aval'par asked slowly.

"No. He's a Chaotic player without being one...But he wasn't supposed to have the ability to go to another world than the Chaotic player world," Vix'ben started explaining.

"Why are you scared then?" Phelphor asked, rolling his eyes at his fear.

"He's a special human with super ability we cannot compare. He can travel over all Perim in one night without trouble and stopping at every habitation and bring those objects," Vix'ben continued. The M'arrillians were starting to be nervous now. A few held each other's and the few M'arrillian kids were holding one of their parents. "He also known everything about us. He knows if we are good or naughty even when he never saw any of us. He comes once every year."

"What's a year?" Mik'banin asked.

"I don't know what it is in Solan! We will never know when he strikes! The worse is that everything is reveal through a Chaotic player song. It showed how much dangerous he is."

The M'arrillians started to panic. Some of them didn't want to know what the song was about. The children were hanging against their parents.

"What is the song?" Phelphor asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" A young M'arrillian shouted.

"Take the kid away," Blak'drin said. "They don't have to know. Let the adult deal with it."

All children ran away.

"Okay. You can sing it," Phelphor said.

Vix'ben took a deep breath and he called all his courage to say it.

_You better watch out_

Every M'arrillians present flinched when they heard the warning.

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Milla'iin heard the last part and he knew he did exactly that. He came into town. No, more than that, he came in the Deep Mine and no one is aware of it. Aval'par tentacles trembled when he thought about it. The Kha'rall clapped nervously with their pincers.

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Phelphor started to hyper ventilate when he heard about the list. "Santa Claus is spying on us, maybe even now,"

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

The heart of Every M'arrillians pounded and they wondered where he was. They looked around and they saw nothing. One of them used his Spectral Viewer and tried to see if he was invisible. He saw nothing.

{He's so powerful that we can't see him!}

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

"Goodness sake! We were good! So why did we receive coal made for bad kid. Is it a warning? That next time he's gonna kill us if we are bad?" Milla'iin asked.

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

"Is that all the sound?" Phelphor asked in fear. He hid behind Aval'par who wasn't that much braver than the fluidmorpher.

"Yes." Vix'ben replied. "This song is a warning. Since we are adult...Maybe the rules are different. Next time, he might exterminate us!"

"Calm down!" Milla'iin said, but his shouting wasn't that much effective as it reveals his fear. His eye was also fully extended "Maybe we should ask the guard guarding the entrance during the night. He might saw something. Maybe something else entered in here to make us panic."

"The guard is still watching the entrance. I was supposed to switch place with him, but I was called here," a coral soldier said.

"Alright. I'm going," Milla'iin said.

"Me too," Phelphor and Aval'par said.

They went to the entrance and they saw the Kha'rall guarding the entrance. They obtained some additional information about the physical description of Santa Claus. They were glad Vix'ben knew a lot about this Santa Claus or they would have been vulnerable. He was the typical coral soldier with his green shell surrounding his body.

"Guard," Phelphor asked.

The guard turned around and he looked at the three others.

"What is it?"

"We have an extremely important question to ask," Aval'par said. "Did you see during the night...An...Intruder entering in the Deep mine?

"Hum...Yes. I saw a Chaotic player with a long white beard and red clothes. He was extremely fast and he took only one minute before he walked out. I saw he had a bag with strange plant and black stone in it. When he came out, his bag was empty," the coral soldier said.

The three other M'arrillians gasped and they looked at each other's. Their heart beat so fast. They panicked and ran back in the town and screamed in fear. It was contagious and every M'arrillian of the Deep Mine panicked and screamed in fear when they knew what happened.

Santa Claus paid a visit to the tribe, an horrible visit.

Phelphor, Aval'par and Milla'iin failed to notice something coming from the Coral soldier. His green teeth were covered with some brown on it. The Coral soldier looked around him and he saw no one. He moved to a hiding spot and he looked at a bag. He picked some brown stuff and put it in his mouth.

"Those chocolate thing are so delicious, the sweet melt in my mouth. 10 kilos of chocolate so I let them brought those Coal and weird plant. So worth it," he said while he put another one in his mouth and let it melt, while he listened to the scream of his fellow members panicking not far away. He knew the true, but he was bride.

Elsewhere, Around 50 chaotic players watched the M'arrillians panicking and screaming in fear. They smiled in satisfaction when they obtained their own kind of vengeance, except it was funnier than what they expected.

"Who would have thought we'll cause such a panic over Santa Claus?" Tom asked.

"I guess they don't know that much about Santa Claus," Kaz replied.

"Vix'ben didn't see everything in my mind," a chaotic player said. "I listened at their meeting. They believed Santa Claus will kill them next time."

"I think we went overboard," Peyton said feeling a little bad for them.

"It's a good think this Coral soldier could be bride," Sarah commented with a smile.

"This one isn't a bad M'arrillian. He's their Wamma. Always hiding from a fight," a girl said.

They listened to the scream and a few players took picture to show their creature's friend.

"So, are we going to do that next year?" Sarah asked.

The 49 other Chaotic players looked at each other's.

"Yeah!"

* * *

AC: Hello there. I hope you find it funny and maybe overboard.


	2. Chapter 2

AC: Hello there. This story is put the 24 December 2015.

This special Christmas story is the sequel for Santa Claus coming visiting the M'arrillians, except a year passed and things are different.

* * *

**Story Short 7: The Return Of Santa Claus**

The song kept hunting the M'arrillians for an entire human year. They were never sure when he could come back. So the only thing they heard as a warning was:

_You better watchout._

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

The guards were increased when the activity was the smallest while every citizen of their tribe was vigilant. They became paranoid over the time, waiting for Santa Claus to come back. No children were left unwatched and no adult went alone in any alley, just in case Santa Claus was coming for them.

Christmas was coming and a new rumor was spread out. That one let out something worse than Santa Claus. A threat greater than any others. A being named Krampus was hunting the bad children and the adult not being able to escape. That rumor started by an M'arrillian who checked in the mind of a human and saw the monster hunting a family of humans. The part the M'arrillian missed was the fact that it was a movie, not something to warn everyone else of a potential danger.

When the night shift started, the Chaotic players came in the Deep Mine with the usual present and another type of present, but this time, they have a hunting list. Eel'Soprano warned the Chaotic player of the desires of Milla'iin, Dror'niq, Vitar'zu, Aval'par and Phelphor. Since the M'arrillian didn't really do anything bad for a year, which was around two solans, they won't give everyone a coal.

After all, Santa Claus saw everything.

Tom and Sarah walked together toward the north of the Deep Mine, "You heard the rumor Eel'Soprano warned us about?" Sarah asked.

"You mean about Krampus. Serena told him that it wasn't real and was glad about it," Tom replied.

"Yes and-" she stopped talking and they hid behind coral when they saw M'arrillian guards passing in front of them. Once they were gone, Tom commented, "They are really seeing Santa Claus as a horror movie character."

Sarah giggled and replied, "That's right. We have to bring everything in the houses, we don't have time now."

Tom nodded and they continued the prank with around 130 chaotic players.

* * *

Phelphor yawned loudly and opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and felt his muscles aching in him, "Argh. I trained too much yesterday."

He stopped and looked at the strange green tree in front of him. He touched it and recognised it.

"He came back," Phelphor gulped.

He looked to his left and saw the same tree with the coal next to it. He never dared destroying in, just in case it could provoke the fury of Santa Claus. He took a glimpse on the new tree and noticed something different. There wasn't a coal here, but something orange. He took it and felt the texture softer than expected. He smelt it and the aroma smelt good as if it was food, maybe a fruit.

"Why isn't it this Coal this time?" he wondered. He was thankful that the Krampus he heard off monster didn't come.

His stomach grunted and looked at the orange thing and tried searching in his mind if there was something about it, but found nothing. He didn't read human's mind about the subject before. He suddenly tore a part of the fruit by accident. He looked inside and the aroma was stronger, meaning that the inside was the tasty part. He opened his mouth and took a small bite. The fruit tasted delicious, even more than that, extremely good. It was something juicy, giving nourishment and unique. It was as if it was a reward this time.

"Why did I get one-" he was cut when he heard.

{M'arrillians! There is an emergency! Santa Claus managed to pass our defense again! Everyone meet at the same place now!} Milla'iin ordered.

"Just as I feared. Am I the only one spared thought?" he asked as he ran toward the central part of the city while finishing the sweet fruit. He won't have an empty stomach like last time.

* * *

He reached his destination and saw that everyone was there again. He saw Milla'iin on stage and decided to sit down this time. Phelphor wondered what happened as he looked around him. Most of his tribe were panicking again, especially the Kha'ralls, but the children seemed more cheerful this time.

The atmosphere wasn't one of pure horror this time as knowledge was present in their mind and maybe some ate those strange fruits.

Milla'iin raised his tendrils and obtained the silence of the crowed, {M'arrillians. We have received the visit of Santa Claus once again. I asked all the guard if they have seen anyone suspicious, but no one saw anything at all yet again. Any of you saw something?}

Milla'iin only received a negative answer. That changed the mood and most M'arrillians were more nervous now. Even if Santa Claus passed, they were sure someone saw him, even if he escaped.

He took out an orange fruit like the one Phelphor ate not long ago, {Some of us received something different this time. I still received a coat, but Vitar'zu showed me he received this thing. Does anyone know what it is? We are not sure if it is a bomb or something poisoned put there by Santa Claus to kill us.}

Phelphor gulped when he remembered that he ate the sweet fruit. Now he regretted listening to his stomach before using his brain. Only partially, he will die with his stomach content and blessed by the sweet taste of the fruit.

Now the M'arrillians was panicking as they watched those who ate it already. They were on the verge of panic when...

{I know what it is,} Gal'Drad calmly said standing up before joining Milla'iin. His calm voice already gave some reassurance. {I deeply read the mind of a Chaotic Player who tried to infiltrate here for a scan long ago and saw more information's about their world. Which is really confusing and I don't get it, but I recognise it. It's a fruit of their world called orange.}

"Orange!" Phelphor yelled. {That's a stupid name. Why named the fruit the same name than the color?}

{Who knows. They are Chaotic player. Weird things with weird stuff like this Facebook thing. Don't ask what it is.}

{Those things are dangerous?} Vitar'zu asked.

{No. They are eatable.} Gal'Drad replied.

Vitar'zu took the orange out of Milla'iin tendril and ate it in a few seconds with most other M'arrillians doing the same thing while Phelphor was glad it won't kill him.

Milla'iin grumbled when he saw the satisfied face on most M'arrillians face.

{Let's move on to those who got the Coal.} Milla'iin said. {I'm sure most of us are glad to only receive this again and nothing else right?}

{Not us!} Most Kha'ralls replied fearfully.

Phelphor looked at them and felt nervous. He didn't look at them and saw fear written on their face... for those who had an expressive face.

{What else did you receive?} Milla'iin asked.

{A warning for us... Because we were bad for another year,} one Kha'ralls answered.

{What's the warning? I didn't receive any,} Milla'iin commented.

{It's a message from Santa Claus written in our writing,} another Kha'ralls said.

None of them knew it was El'Soprano who wrote that message and let it seemed like Santa Claus was the one who wrote it. Also, no one knew that was why his hand was so painful after writing so many letters.

As for why Milla'iin didn't receive a warning, it was because he didn't really do anything bad, but remain one of the most evil M'arrillian that exist in the tribe, so none of the Chaotic player was tempted to give him something positive. You can't reward a jerk or someone committing horrible acts during the war.

{I asked what the warning is,} Milla'iin repeated.

{Yeah,} the Kha'rall read the message, {For those who had been taken responsible in the prank, beware that from now on, you are strictly under my watch. You have been put as naughty twice. If you become naughty for the third time, I will not visit you this time, but Krampus shall be the one. You better watch out, because if he comes to you, severe punishments will occur and your mind will be crushed.}

The M'arrillians looked at each other's. They gulped as they heard the warning. If that Krampus was coming in the Deep Mine, like Santa Claus, they won't stand a chance at all at surviving. They held their mind deeply and didn't want to let it get crush by that Krampus guy who was worse than Santa Claus.

The Kha'ralls were the most nervous when one of then yelled, "Who was the one gave the idea?"

Another one replied, "It wasn't me. I heard it from another one!"

"Me neither, I heard it from another one!"

They were playing the blame game and it was boiling fast when no one gave his name. They were all accusing each other's until it turned into an inner fight and those who had nothing to do with it run away as fast as they could.

Phelphor looked behind him and thought, _Maybe it's the letter we asked to Santa. We wanted them to be punished for the prank and they were...But that wasn't what we wanted. We don't want this Krampus to come! What did we do?_

Phelphor and every other M'arrillians hid in their home for three consecutive days. It took all that time for the Kha'ralls to eventually be too exhausted to keep fighting, but tensions was present in the Deep Mine.

No M'arrillian wanted to be near two Kha'ralls now. Also, every creatures of the Deep Mine tried to be at their best behavior at the same time, so that Krampus never visit them.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this second Christmas special. It's not as good as the first one, but I hope you like it too.


End file.
